


Negotiations

by finesharp



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you to hit me as hard as you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



"Seifer, if you had said this a year ago..." Quistis trailed off.

"I wouldn't have said it a year ago and you know it," he snapped.

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose not. You wouldn't have had the balls."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious. You wouldn't have asked for anything that you thought showed weakness. That was what cost you your SeeD exam in the first place, if you recall."

"I recall Squall costing me- no. That's not why I came."

Quistis nodded. "Self control. I'm honestly impressed."

"Save it."

"Fine. So tell me what you want, aside from asking me about some spurious rumors about how I spend my spare time."

"I want to- what's the term. Negotiate a scene with you."

She fought back the urge to laugh. "Seifer, this isn't something I do lightly-"

He shook his head. "Don't blow me off. Listen, I need... One of the things Ed- Ultimecia taught me about myself was... Fuck. Look, I've tried it with Fuujin, and she gets carried away, and I've tried it with Raijin, and he can't bring himself to hit me hard enough. I need somebody who knows what they're doing."

"And you couldn't find a whore who specialized in this sort of thing?"

"I don't want a damn whore. I just want- I don't know. Punishment. Release. I don't know what your damn precise, educated-sounding terminology for fucking is but I'm trying not to be crude about it."

"And I appreciate that. I'm trying to keep it in mind."

"But?"

"But what, Seifer?"

"I figured the next part of that sentence was 'but'."

"If anyone finds out, it's going to be... awkward."

"As awkward as the last time someone found out about us?"

She straightened, and he noted the flaring of her nostrils and the way the tension rippled across her jaw. “That was different.” She took a deep, worried breath. "If I do this... There are so many ways you could make me regret it."

"Why are you giving me such a hard time? Just get your fucking whip and-"

"Do I look like a whore who's obligated to do anything for you, Seifer?"

He blinked. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

“I still don’t know why you think I’d be willing to do this.”

He bit back five or six things, all at least moderately insulting, none that would get him any closer to what he wanted. “I need someone I can trust, okay? That’s what you want me to say, I’ll say it. I need someone I can trust.”

“I have to think about it,” she said at last. “This isn’t easy, what you’re asking of me.”

“Why not? I know you want to. You’ve always wanted to.”

She shook her head. “It wasn’t like that.”

"Come on, Quisty, everybody knew you gave me a hard time because you wanted to shack up with mister short, dark and uncommunicative."

Quistis's hand reached for her whip. "That's unnecessary."

"That's why they took your license away, isn't it? Not because you were unprofessional with him - he didn't let you get that far. Because you were unprofessional with me."

She didn't say anything this time, but her hand was so tight around the whip's handle it was white.

"You always wanted to beat me senseless, right? Doctor Kadowaki saw it in the infirmary. Cid must have seen it, too. And when I failed, well, I bet that reflected as badly on you as it did on me."

She removed the whip from its holster. "Do you think you can bait me into dating you, Seifer?"

“Dating? Fuck, no. Beating me until I scream? Probably. I’m good at that.”

“Fuck you,” was all she said, and she walked off. He watched her go, crossing his arms and wondering if he’d blown it.

She stopped him in the street two days later.

"Quistis-" he started.

"Would you beg?"

Seifer smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Not until you answer the question. Would you beg?"

He leaned in, close, closer, until he saw that telltale flare again and knew she was fighting the urge to step back. “Take me on and find out.”

She was furious again, but she wasn’t leaving. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Seifer laughed. "You're the same now as you were as a kid. A bossy, type-A-plus control freak."

"Don't talk as if you know me," Quistis snapped.

"That's right," he said, almost thoughtful. "Child prodigies like you get to use GFs all the time. It's a wonder you remember anything at all. But _certain instructors_ didn't trust me with them." He didn't have to say it. "Did me a favor, really."

"That- that isn't necessary."

Seifer shook his head. "Look. I wasn't trying to upset you. I mean, yeah, I took the bait, but I didn't come here to fight. You calm down, you think about it. I'll be in town a couple of days, unless somebody tips them off I'm here. You look for me, you'll find me."

She didn’t answer, not aloud, but he found a note in his coat pocket that night with a time and place written on it. The only other thing it said was, _Pick a safeword_.

***

The seaside town was a pleasant change from the garden. Walking out of uniform, hardly anyone seemed to notice her. It was a far cry from the self-conscious flinching she saw from the other SeeDs and the cadets. Half of them idolized her for saving the world and didn't want to look her in the eye, and the other half seemed to believe that her prior drop in rank was contagious and they shouldn't get too close. It did get old after a while.

Quistis still wasn't sure what she intended to say to Seifer. She always prided herself on being a woman who knew what she wanted and pursued it with single-minded focus, but that determination wasn't what helped her in the end. Friendship, trust, and causing a lot of pain, those were the things that saved the world.

Seifer, damn him, seemed to be interested in all three.

She knew where she was going, had known since she’d sought him out on the street. The message hadn’t been delivered the way she’d originally intended, but Seifer was good at making her think on her feet and re-evaluate her plans. _A plan never survives first contact with the enemy,_ she thought, and wondered why Seifer always seemed to steal that role.

“Take off your coat,” Quistis’s voice came out of the darkness, sharp and harsh. “Did you pick a safeword?”

“Don’t need one,” he grumbled, shrugging reluctantly out of his coat.

“Then you might as well put the coat back on and leave. I will not do this without certain precautions in place, and the first one is a safeword.”

“Fine.” A few steps in, there was a chair, and he draped his coat over it. “Squall.”

“Squall is not your safeword.”

“Why the fuck not?”

He heard her sigh. “Fine. But if you say his name in here, with whatever context you like, I will stop dead.” A match flared, and she lit a candle.

He crossed to her, sliding a hand along her chest and down to her hip. Quistis shook her head and slapped his hand away. "This isn't romance, Mister Almasy. You're following directions."

He threw his hands up and smirked, stepping back. "Sure, so. Romance can come later."

"You're too kind." She kept her tone flat, pulling her whip and a few other things out of her backpack. "Take your clothes off."

She took her time with the restraints. The leather was a little drier than she would have liked, stiff with disuse even though she'd tried to maintain it. Saving the world didn't leave much time and helping run the Garden left even less - at least saving the world required less paperwork. She'd hardly had time for herself in months, let alone time to find a partner.

It was strange to admit to herself, but she was glad Seifer had come to her. Watching Squall and Rinoa together had made it clear to her that she had never understood him as well as she'd imagined.

She unfolded the metal bars and snapped the thin frame into place, holding his arms and legs apart. Seifer pulled against the cuffs as she latched him in. That was good - she would be more worried if he wasn't testing them. Testing her.

"I suppose this makes you a tough nut to crack," Quistis said, reaching for his back.

"It wasn't like tha- god," he trailed off as she touched him. She gave his back a quick rub, methodically checking all the muscles he presented. There was a twinge underneath a fresh-looking scar on his right shoulder; she made a note to avoid it. The rest of the time, he squirmed - there was no other word for it, undignified as it might be.

"Sensitive?"

"Shut up."

"I'll take that as a yes." Quistis stepped away from him quickly. She walked to the door, forcing her shoes to click against the wooden floorboards. She'd practiced doing that in the hallways of the Garden when she was small, loving the authoritative sound it made. She still enjoyed it.

"H-hey!" Seifer yelled, suddenly rigid. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'll be right back." She tried to keep the smile out of her voice. "But you don't seem to want me here at the moment."

"You can't just leave me here like this."

"If you don't like it, you know what to say." She opened the door and hesitated. She had no intention of leaving him alone and restrained - that was dangerous, of course, and more than that it was bad form - but she wanted to see how he'd react.

"Don't fucking leave me here!" He was using anger to mask the fear, but he wasn't hiding it very well.

"Are you giving me orders?"

"Hyne's balls," Seifer muttered, and she imagined she could hear him grit his teeth. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Better," she said, shutting the door. "Now, then."

Seifer said nothing, but she heard his breath catch. Quistis began by spreading her hand and casting Float on Seifer, lifting his body into the air. He pulled at the restraints again. She unhooked her whip and held it in both hands, snapping it quickly. Seifer twitched. She smiled and walked over to him, making sure once more that he was firmly attached.

Then she let it fly.

He said nothing at first, only the barest of grunts. Quistis was precise, starting with light blows, avoiding the bad shoulder.

"Harder," he yelled at her.

"Language," she snapped back, cracking the whip harder.

It took him a minute to remember what he was supposed to be doing. "Sorry!"

"Call me mistress."

"You can't be-" he lost his train of thought, moaning, and fought to get it back. "Really?"

"If you don't like it..." she held the whip still, letting the end of the sentence hang in the air.

He sighed. "Sorry, Mistress."

"Like you mean it," she snapped, cracking the whip next to his head.

"Sorry, Mistress!"

"Better." Quistis resumed aiming for his back. Seifer was groaning audibly now and she watched with satisfaction as the trickles of sweat and blood trailed down his back.

She stepped closer, pressing the handle of the whip against his butt. "Do you want something more than that?"

"I- yes." She dug her nails in and he followed it immediately with, "Mistress! Yes, Mistress!"

"You want something?" The handle of the whip fit neatly into the crack of his butt and she reached for a bottle, already anticipating.

He was breathing heavily and it took him a minute to answer. "Yes. Do it."

She didn't bother to correct him this time. It only took her a moment's gesture to adjust his position with the Float spell, to apply the lubricant and then to press one finger against his hole. He stiffened, but didn't tell her to stop.

"Relax," she ordered. He barely moved, but she went ahead anyway, sliding the tip of the handle into him. He shivered and she hesitated, waiting for him to stop moving. When he relaxed, she slowly slid more inside him.

"You like that?"

"God, yes." She pressed against his back, making sure to put pressure on the rising welts, and began sliding the handle of her whip in and out of him. As she sped up, his moans turned into a low keening and then she reached around.

She barely had to graze his cock before he came, spilling semen all over the floor. As she pulled the handle out of him, she released the Float and he slumped against the mattress, more relaxed than she could remember ever seeing him.

"Was that... what you wanted?"

Seifer nodded into the mattress.

"Good."

"So... why?"

"Everybody gets tired of being the tough guy sometimes, don't they?" He pushed himself up as best as he could from the mattress. "Ultimecia... she was a bitch, yeah, but for the first time I didn't have to be in control, on top of things all the time."

"Like you were with Squall."

"Like I am. With everyone."

"Is that why you picked his name? So he couldn't be a weapon between us?"

"Sort of. It didn't sound that well-thought-out in my head."

Quistis sat down on the bed beside him and began unbuckling him. "Are you going to come home now? Ready to be the prodigal SeeD?"

"What, you think he'd have me?"

She let the last restraint drop to the floor. "He's not the only one at the Garden."

"You'd say something for me?" He rolled onto his side and pressed against her. "This must be the romance."

"Not exactly," but she smiled as she said it and rested her hand on his head. "But maybe later."

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks in the world to Ambersweet for her beta talents!


End file.
